smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina vs. Vos Mepte and Pir'oth Ix/Transcript
(Imperator Ix stands on a platform on the Comet Observatory, holding an unconscious Shadow by the neck in the air. Behind them stands Procurator Abraxas, who watches on. Nearby, Eclipse is on the floor, unconscious in a small pool of his own blood.) Pir'oth Ix: First-ranked of the Special War Powers... Shadow the Hedgehog. So this is what this trash is, huh? I'm disappointed. It seems as though I have overestimated you a bit too much. Sleep. Your world is finished. (A blinding light crashes down on the ground near Ix. Light and fire leak out from the crash zone. Rosalina emerges from it.) Rosalina: So here you are, Imperator Ix. (Ix turns to see Rosalina.) Rosalina: I have come here... To rip the very life out of you! (A Power Star appears before Rosalina. She and it are enshrouded in light, which explodes, revealing Lux Knight Rosalina.) Rosalina: I'm going to choke out your final breath! Pir'oth Ix: Star Goddess Rosalina. I've been waiting for you. (Suddenly, three of the Nachtritter; Scylla, Thelxe and Äs Nott; fly in, in an attempt to ambush Rosalina. She looks up.) Thelxe: A foolish mistake to come to fight the Imperator alone, isn't it?! Äs Nott: The end has come! Scylla: Die, insolent woman! (Rosalina swings her sword down, engulfing all three in a light that creates an explosion. The three attackers are seen falling down, seemingly dead.) Pir'oth Ix: You stupid ingrates! This is what happens when you meddle in my fights! (Rosalina gazes over at Ix.) Ix: What? Those eyes look as if you want to say something. (Rosalina suddenly lunges at Ix and slashes down on him. He blocks it.) Abraxas: Your highness! Rosalina: You have a nasty habit of thinking lowly of your followers. It makes me sick. (Ix looks at Rosalina.) Ix: I don't see what's wrong in setting an example to weak-willed worms. Rosalina: Enough with that disrespectful tongue! (Rosalina slashes down again, creating an explosion. Ix draws out a dadao which creates a similar burst.) Rosalina: Finally. You have drawn your sword. Ix: It sounds as though you were waiting for me to draw it. Rosalina: And why do you think I was waiting? ... It was so I could crush it to dust like your body, your soul. (A torrent of light bursts out before quickly fading away, along with the flames and the smoke. Ix looks at the sight in shock. Rosalina's blade now appears burnt, with a bright shine on it, and smoke emitting from it.) Rosalina: Saigo: Hametsu no Hikari. Abraxas: Hametsu... no Hikari? That technique managed to disperse the light, the flames and the smoke... And left behind a burned, but shining sword? Ix: Don't begin underestimating it yet, Abraxas. I sense every bit of the Star Goddess' rage and power coursing through it. It could potentially end everything it touches. Rosalina: I see. A good estimation, Imperator. Lets test it out on your body. (Elsewhere.) Harvey Who: My throat... It's drying up... Its really heating up, up there, wouldn't you say? (Zufall looks at Harvey, and then back in the sky. Elsewhere, Lilac's lip cracks. It begins to bleed.) Lilac: My lip cracked... She must be mad. (Lilac and Carol look up at the sky, Charyb watches on. A flower pot's water content slowly disappears.) Bunnie: Shucks, Sally-Girl. Mah skin's feelin' all dried up! Sally: Same here, Bunnie... It must be Rosalina. She went up there to fight with Ix. Harvey Who: It seems as though our allies are fighting now. Its gonna be a fierce and fiery battle up there. Zufall: Don't get too cocky, Who. You're not the only ones who gets invigorated when their comrades fight fiercely! Harvey Who: I see, not gonna be that easy, huh? (Cang Du's ice wings melt away.) Tails: Heh. Seems like my Ice Mode can't be used anymore. Haven't you noticed? The water is, little by little, silently disappearing. This is Rosalina's power! (Cang Du looks shocked as one of the wings shatters.) Peach: This is... Without a doubt... "Hametsu no Hikari". Please... Finish this quickly, Rosalina... Or you, and this world will burn... (Rosalina slashes forwards, with Ix dodging. Ix gazes at part of his cloak.) Ix: ... It cut. But nothing happened... What's going on?! (Rosalina slashes again. She strikes a piece of rubble nearby. A portion of the floor is wiped out.) Ix: The edge! Rosalina: Correct. (Rosalina moves her sword forwards.) Rosalina: Hametsu no Hikari, East: Kyokujitsujin. All of the flames, the light, that I possess, are concentrated into my blade's edge. It neither burns or erupts, but anything it touches... Is eradicated into nothingness.... (Ix's cut cloak and mask burn away, revealing his true face.) Rosalina: Without a trace. (Rosalina lunges forwards again.) Rosalina: Even the defence you Nocturnus possess... Not even your "Blut" can stop it! Ix: How boring. In other words... If I don't touch your blade, and cut you directly, it'll be fine! (Ix swipes his sword across, in an attempt to slice Rosalina in half. He stops, and looks at his blade. The top half of it is missing.) Rosalina: How foolish. Were you not listening? I've clearly said that this is Hametsu no Hikari, East. If there's an east, there is also a west. I suppose you've left me with no choice. I'll make it visible to your eyes as well. (Light and flames leak from Rosalina, her hair and the cloth of her clothes now raising up like flames.) Rosalina: Hametsu no Hikari, West: Damēji Hoshinoken! (The flames around Rosalina intensify.) Rosalina: My blade's heat reaches over fifteen million degrees. Now you can no longer touch me. Now that I've unleashed this power... My body and blade have become the very embodiment of the sun! Abraxas: Flames... 15,000,000 degrees. There's no way that such an absurdly high temperature could be visible in the form of flames... Is this an illusion? ...No. its her overwhelming power, strong enough to seem as though it is blowing off, appearing as flames. Star Goddess Rosalina... Rosalina: Well then. Lets end this, Imperator Ix. If it doesn't end soon, then together with you... Myself and the world below us will burn to ash. (She whips her sword to her side, causing some heat to wash over.) Ix: Its like I'm being roasted alive... My eyes, my throat, even my very quills. If it wasn't for my Blut Vene, I probably would have been burned to ash by now... Rosalina: What's wrong? Are you just going to stare at death itself? No... That question was a bit mean... With your sword broken, you've no possible techniques left. Its unsurprising that you can't move. Its fine if you want to escape.... But I'll just come after and smite you! (Ix creates three Doom Orbs which surround him, and a large Heilig Pfiel, which is fired at Rosalina, who counters it with her sword.) Rosalina: That's right. Your sword is broken after all. You've just got small little arrows now. Well then, LETS GO! (Rosalina jumps high up above Ix. He reaches his arm out.) Ix: What's that?! Nothing will work against me! Ix: Don't think that a Nocturne's battle techniques are just bows and arrows. (Ix begins drawing out odd markings with his hands, as the Doom Orbs raise up and surround an area.) Ix: Kirchelied: Sankt Zwinger! (The Doom Orbs and the markings mix and create a radius of symbols and Hagal Runes, with a ring hanging above them.) Ix: Amongst all of the Nocturne defensive techniques, this one is of the greatest divine protection! If you step inside it, the Light of the Lord shall strike you down! Rosalina: I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK!!! (Rosalina sticks her sword into the ground within the radius of Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger.) Rosalina: O corpses. Ashes of the damned, killed by my flames. Lend me your strength. I shall grant you the pleasure of battle once more! (Black flames begin leaking from the ground.) Rosalina: Hametsu no Hikari, South: Taoreta Hoshi no Shi. (Burned skeletons begin rising from the ground all around Rosalina, ripping apart Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger.) Ix: What...? Just what is this?! (The skeletons begin crawling their way out of the ground, clawing their way towards Ix.) Ix: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! Rosalina: Taoreta Hoshi no Shi. The ashes of those I have slain thus far, soldiers from the likes of the foes I've bore witness to. My blade has given them heat and called them forth. The awakened dead become my army, my hands, my feet, and chase those who are declared my enemy... Until they become nothing but dust! Ix: Ha! It's funny how the Star Goddess can rouse the dead like this! Isn't it the tiniest bit immoral?! You bring disgrace to those who you fight for! Don't think that I can be stopped by the likes of this! (Corpses rise up as Ix attempts to strike Rosalina, causing him to hit them intead.) Rosalina: Your mouth is working fine, but it seems I can't say the same for your eyes. Look closer. Look closer at those whose bones you just broke. Look well upon their faces. (Ix gazes at the closest skeleton to him. Its face seems to restore, taking the appearance of a Nocturnus soldier.) Ix: T-Tiberius?! (Two skeletons rise and grab his shoulder. They similarly restore as Nocturnus soldiers.) Ix: Caesar...? Hadrian?! (Rosalina begins walking away.) Ix: W-Wait! Where are you going?! Rosalina: Don't fuss. I'm just making distance. If you want to kill me, then come at me and do so. Just finish up with your lackeys first. After all, you like to make an example out of them, don't you, Ix? Ix: YOU...! Rosalina: My power. Do you regret not stealing it already? No... I know. It's not that you didn't steal it, but rather that you weren't able to, right? You analyse the powers used by others, and by knowing this, you're able to steal it with those Medallions, am I right? You can't steal that which you don't know the limits of. It's just simple. This is the end, Imperator Ix. (Flames, light and energy begin erupting from Rosalina's body as she powers up.) Ix: Don't speak as if you know! I've said it already! (Ix frees himself.) Ix: I said don't think that I can be stopped by the likes of this! Rosalina: I can feel your tears, Imperator Ix. Bitter, isn't it? Even after getting past your own subordinates, you are still unable to reach me. You'd probably think that I'm just too vicious to bring your dead subordinates to the battleground. But... All of that cannot compare to the bitterness and hatred of all of those innocent people you have slain!!! Hametsu no Hikari, North: Tenchi Kaijin! (Rosalina slashes across. Ix's entire torso and left arm are destroyed. He falls down. Rosalina powers down her blade, restoring it to its original form. She looks across at Ix.) Ix: I... Lost... I... Wasn't strong enough... My sincerest apologies... Rosalina: What...? Who are you apologising to?! In this conflict you've caused, who are you apologising to, now that you've lost? Ix: I'm sorry... That I could not... Carry out your orders... Rosalina: You... What kind of monster are you?! Ix: I'm sorry... Pir'oth Ix-sama... (A beam of light bursts upwards from behind Rosalina.) Rosalina: That's... Polari!!! (Imperator Ix suddenly appears behind Rosalina. She turns around.) Rosalina: Imperator Ix...! You...! Ix: Well done. Nachtritter Y, the Yourself. Vos Mepte. (The Ix that was on the ground turns out to be Vos Mepte, another Nachtritter of the Nocturnus Clan.) Vos Mepte: Being told... That I've... Done well. Its an honour... Your Highness... (Ix fires a blast down on Vos Mepte, obliterating his body.) Rosalina: You fiend! What have you been doing all of this time?! Ix: I've had a chat... With Doctor Finitevus. In the prison that holds him, I asked if he would join the ranks of the Nocturnus Clan, as one our six "Special War Powers". He refused. It's fine. He has an eternity to rethink his decision. Now then... While fighting Vos Mepte, did you use up all of that power, Star Goddess? Rosalina: Not in the slightest! Saigo-- (Ix raises a Medallion that sucks black energy from Rosalina's sword into it. It is followed by her armour, making her lose the Lux Knight form.) Rosalina: What...?! Ix: Its not that your power can't be taken... It's just that I alone can contain the immense power of Saigo: Hametsu no Hikari. It was a strict order I gave the late Vos Mepte, not to attempt stealing your power. What shall I do? I can use the power of your Hametsu no Hikari to rouse the dead of those killed by my Nachtritters. Rosalina: YOU...! (Ix draws out his dadao and swings his sword across in the air, drawing a giant Heilig Bogen in the sky. It fires down a large Heilig Pfiel, which has the shape of a broadsword, down to the ground next to Ix, who grabs the top of it. He pulls it out of the ground. He looks across at Rosalina.) Rosalina: Farewell, Star Goddess Rosalina. (Ix slices the sword down diagonally, slicing Rosalina diagonally in half before she can even react. She coughs up some blood. The top half of her body falls down to the ground. Back down below, Harvey notices what has happened.) Harvey: No! Rosalina! (Zufall takes this opportunity to shoot Harvey repeatedly in the chest with his pistol.) Ix: You... The so-called "Star Goddess", the so-called "Mother of the Lumas". It's a pitiful sight to see you die like this, Rosalina. (Ix looks to his right.) Ix: We're leaving, Abraxas. Abraxas: Yes, sir. (Ix prepares to walk away, but is stopped. He looks down, to find Rosalina holding him by the leg. Ix swiftly cuts off her arm.) Ix: ... Even in death, you have no intentions of letting me leave? ... How meaningless. (Ix presses Rosalina's head down with his foot. Her crown falls onto the floor, rolling away.) Ix: Rosalina. You never managed to follow this through. I did not consider you as one of my six "Special War Powers", for a reason. You've tried to put the fate of this whole world upon your shoulders, that is why you lost. Its a deathly weakness, Star Goddess Rosalina. Even in your death, you lie there, unknowingly. But let me tell you this... This world will be destroyed, along with everyone in it. However... You... You shall go before it, may you watch over it in the afterlife! (Ix fires dozens of uncharged Chaos Spears down on Rosalina, fully obliterating her body and destroying a vast portion of the Observatory. The light clears up.) Ix: It's over. Convey to all of the Nachtritter... "Reduce everything to rubble". (Down below, various Nachtritter plant their hands on the ground. Shadows emerge from them and reach into the sky, creating shadowy portals in the shape of Hagal Runes.) Zufall: Advance, soldiers of Nocturnus! (Soldiers begin emerging from the portals, and begin charging out.) G.U.N Soldier: Enemy reinforcements?! Do not panic! They are small fry-- (A Nocturnus soldier easily cuts down the G.U.N soldier. Nearby soldiers and and G.U.N sentries move back. The Nocturnus soldiers charge forwards at them. Soldiers advance past Charyb. Ix looks down at the planet below, noting explosions in various different points.) Ix: It's the end. We're leaving. (A Warp Ring suddenly appears in the sky, bringing Ix to a halt.) Category:Battle Transcripts